Lives in the Balance
by dfstoronto
Summary: Korra and Asami are a new couple, and they are also among the most famous people in Repubic City. Can they find the balance between their private and public lives?
1. Chapter 1

Lives in the Balance - Chapter 1

Republic City shone in the light of the newly-risen sun as Korra swept away from the Air Temple, rising above the water of the bay in her glider, bending the winds to carry her aloft. Making a few slow circles to gain altitude, she then turned towards the city, and more specifically Asami.

_I really need to apologize to her, she was right, the whole thing was no big deal and I just overreacted._

The Avatar had slept fitfully the night before, turning the previous night's events over in her head, and decided she needed to speak to her lov.. _girlfriend_ as soon as she could (despite the intimacy they now shared, Korra still couldn't even _think_ of the word "lover" without feeling like a flustered teenager.) The evening had been a big thing for Asami, for both of them, and Korra felt that she had let that silly incident spoil it for them both. She needed to clear the air with Asami and make it up to her, the sooner the better.

_Hang on, maybe bringing a peace offering would be a good idea, only what's available at this hour for only... _ Korra reached out with her metal-bending and tweaked the coins in her pockets... _yeek, not very much at all?_

She crossed the harbor and swept over the city itself. Signs of life were beginning to stir beneath her, some people in the streets, delivery vehicles making their rounds, a few corner cafes opening up...

_Hey, what about some breakfast? Something we could share together while I apologize?_

Making a sharp turn, Korra flew towards the older part of town near the bending stadium, where she had spent most of her time in the city during her first year there, hanging out with Mako and Bolin during their pro-bending days. It had been almost entirely spared during Kuvira's attack and the creation of the new Spirit Portal, and was still the part of town Korra was most familiar with.

_I hope Mr. Pai's stand is still there. He had those breakfast pastries and that great ginger tea. _Korra recalled that Asami has been particularly fond of that tea back when they were Team Avatar with Mako and Bolin, patrolling the streets and looking for trouble. _Who could have thought then that she and I would be the two to end up together? That we would be so lucky to find each other with all the craziness that's happened?_

Swooping down towards a small parkette at a wide intersection, Korra made a neat landing in a blast of wind. Republic City, especially in the old neighborhoods, still had too many clotheslines and electrical cables to go flying directly in to Mr. Pai's stand, even if you were the Avatar. Folding her glider, Korra sent off down the narrow street in a brisk walk, already feeling better about the day.

She actually hadn't been here in a while, and regretted that. _These are some of the first people I got to know in the city, and tried to help as the Avatar. Although that didn't always go well. _ Korra's relations with the citizens of Republic City had risen and fallen at times, but in the past few months, after defeating Kuvira and being the public face of the rebuilding effort, especially around the new Spirit Portal, people definitely seemed "pro-Avatar" again.

Humming slightly to herself, Korra spotted her first familiar face coming towards her. _Right, she works in that bakery Mako and Bolin were always getting day-olds from. What was her name..._

The girl suddenly blinked and looked directly at the Avatar, clearly recognizing her. Korra opened her mouth to greet her, hoping the action would cause her name to magically leap to mind, but she suddenly flushed bright red, threw her eyes to the ground, and rushed past Korra saying something incoherent.

Korra watched her scurry away. _What was that about?_ She shrugged and continued on her way, but that wasn't the only odd reaction she got. While most people politely greeted her as she passed, she also received quite a few snickers, mostly from men or boys, more blushes, and one downright glare, from the local annoying ancient grandmother, out sweeping her step.

_What's with people today_? She wondered, but then Mr. Pai's stand, still there, came into view, with Mr. Pai receiving payment from a few men for some newspapers. _Good, let's get the breakfast and then off to Asami. _ The pastries would be no problem on the glider. The tea would be, but hey, she was the Avatar, and a little careful waterbending on the flight should keep everything in its place.

"Hey Mr. Pai! Remember me?" Korra asked brightly as she approached.

Clearly he, and everyone else standing around did, judging by their reactions as people turned and looked at Korra. There was another snicker or two, and Mr. Pai looked a little flustered.

"Avatar Korra! So ... so good to see you again, how are you?" Mr. Pai stammered slightly. "Did you enjoy the Fire Opera last night?"

"I did actually... hey how did you know I was there?" Korra stared at Mr. Pai, who became even more unsettled. "I'm sorry, were you there too and I missed seeing you? I would have said hi if I spotted you but there was quite a crowd..."

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it! Would you, would you like something?"

"Yeah, two of those pastries and two ginger teas to go please. And I'm glad to see you're still here, sorry its been a while since I've been around."

"Well, you've been very busy," Mr. Pai said as he started to put the order together.

"_I'd_ say." said one of the other men standing nearby, and another laughed.

Whatever was going here was starting to annoy Korra, but with an effort she reminded herself that seeing Asami was more important then these jokers, and she should just get her order and go.

"So, what do I owe you?" she asked, as she idly let her gaze wander over the stacks of newspapers in front of the stand, the _Republic City Chronicle_, the _Light of the Republic_, that rag the _Voice of the City..._

She froze. And then her jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Asami sat in her dressing gown at her sitting room worktable, looking at the paper resting in front of her, trying to work about exactly how she would talk to Korra about this.<p>

_I told her last night she was overreacting. I still don't think it's that bad, but I don't think she's likely to see it that way unless I can break it to her myself._

Asami had slept fitfully as well after the previous night, finally falling properly asleep not long before the dawn, only to be awakened by her housekeeper, Ms. Bae, not long afterwards, with the news that her executive assistant, Ling Huo, was downstairs and that she was very sorry but it couldn't wait.

Ling was a famous early riser and was always the first person into the office, the better to get prepared for the day without distractions she always said. Asami couldn't remember her ever just showing up at her home this early before, or just showing up unannounced at all. Pulling on a robe, she groggily tried to run past the current Future Industries contacts and projects, trying to figure what could have possibly gone so wrong since yesterday's workday.

Downstairs, Ling was quietly standing with a newspaper folded in her hands, a look of concern on her face. "Ling!" Asami greeted her. "Good morning, what's happened? I know I left early yesterday but you should have phoned me here if something had come up after I left..."

"Good morning Ms. Sato." Ling replied, bowing slightly (her utter refusal to call her "Asami", even under the threat of having an armful of carefully noted and collated contracts thrown out of a window, was the only spot of dissension between them). "I am so sorry to interrupt you so early in the morning, and at your own home no less, but there is a matter which I felt you _must_ know of, sooner rather than later, even if it meant over-stepping myself."

"Don't be silly Ling, just tell me what it is. About the only think I can think of is the parts delivery scheduled for this morning isn't going to make it, although it wouldn't be _that _ bad, we could still make the delivery dates with a little overtime..."

"It isn't work, Ms. Sato. I was on my way to the office this morning when I ... saw something. Something concerning you personally, and Avatar Korra." With some reluctance she handed the paper to Asami. "I thought you should find out here rather than at the office."

After the initial shock, Asami thanked Ling, assuring her she had done the right thing and that she would probably be late into work today, Ling should move her early appointments to the afternoon, and that she would call her in an hour or so to update when she'd be arriving.

After seeing Ling out her next move was to call Air Temple island. Unfortunately, Meelo was the one to pick up and after hearing Asami's voice immediately started asking her about the new line of Satomobiles, specifically top speeds. After Asami managed to ask for Korra he switched to "awwwwwww, are you calling to tell her that you _wuuuuuuvvvvvv_ her?" Asami's mounting frustration changed to concern when Meelo's voice was replaced by the sound of hurricane-force winds, switched to relief when Jinora came on the line, and went back to concern when Jinora said that she had seen Korra fly out of the courtyard a little while ago.

Asking Jinora to have Korra call her back if she returned in the next little while, no no, they just needed to talk about something, Asami hung up and retreated upstairs to think. It was far from impossible that Korra had been on her way straight here, they _were_ going to talk after last night, and in that case Asami could break it to her gently.

Or she might have had some other early morning errand, in which case the building work on the city since Kuvira's attack might shortly be undone.

_Now that was unfair, Asami. Korra may feel things strongly, that's one of the things I love about her, but she's really learned how not to leap in feet first without thinking anymore. Even if she's seen this, even if she was upset, she wouldn't just fly off the handle._

_Too badly._

A sudden blast of wind from the terrace broke her train of thought, as it announced the arrival of Korra. Rising, Asami hastened to the open terrace doors as Korra stumbled in, leaving her glider lying unfolded draped over some chairs outside.

"_Ok, it's option #2." _she thought, on seeing Korra's face.

Korra embraced Asami, speaking a little wildly. "Asami I... I was coming to apologize and I was going to bring breakfast... which I _don't have_ because I saw this, this... and I incinerated the _whole stack_ and I had to use everything I had to pay Mr. Pai for that and now I don't have that tea you really liked and I _really wanted _ to give to you because, because..."

"Korra, it's all right, _please _calm down." Asami reassured her as she placed her hands on Korra's shoulders. "I've already seen it, and I don't think it's that bad, really..."

"You've already..." Korra glanced around, and seeing the newspaper on the table leapt back like it was a rat-cobra poised to strike. "You've seen... but... how _dare_ they! It's not their _business_..."

"Korra, let's just sit and talk about it, we're got all morning. And tea sounds like a good idea, let me ask Ms. Bae for some and we can just sit together and watch the sun on the terrace for a while. Ok?"

"Sure... sure Asami, that sounds great, I'd really like that." Calming down, Korra took Asami's hands as if for reassurance but still threw another glance at the newspaper on the table.

A copy of the _Voice of the City_, Republic City's most notorious scandal sheet.

With the front page mostly taken up with a photograph of Korra and Asami, in full evening dress.

Kissing passionately.

"_Night at the Opera!"_ read the caption, and underneath in only slightly smaller type, "_The Avatar and local Titaness of Industry enjoy more than just the show at last night's opening of the Fire Opera!"_

-end Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Lives in the Balance – Chapter 2

The night had been going _so_ well.

Asami didn't have many memories of her mother, being only six years old when she died. The grief that had filled the house afterwards had seemed to drive them all away.

But one of the strongest she had was of her and her parents attending the Fire Opera. She couldn't see from her seat so her mother had kept her on her own lap during the performance. Asami didn't understand the story or really what it was all about, but she loved the singing and the dancing and all the bright colors and whirling flames. But most of all she loved how her mother had held her, how her mother had seemed so alive and joyful during the performance.

They must have gone backstage after the show, although Asami had fallen asleep in her mother's arms shortly after it had ended, because she had found years later among some of her mother's things an autographed program from the performance. She still had that carefully folded in her desk.

Her mother had been killed in the break-in only three weeks later, and there had been no outings with her father for a long time, and never back to the opera. As time passed Asami began to attend by herself, at first in memory of her mother, and later because she began to love it herself.

So when she learned that not only was the Fire Opera returning to Republic City, with their new star Natsumi Tzu, but that they were performing "The Story of the Rising Star", the opera she had seen with her mother, she had one thought.

_I have to see this, and share it with Korra._

Korra's appreciation of the arts may to date have left something to be desired, but Asami was sure she would at the least appreciate the skill and artistry involved, especially the fire-bending. Besides, a chance to get her beautiful Avatar girlfriend into formal dress and out on the town for an evening could not be allowed to pass by.

Since their return from the Spirit World and their realization of their true feelings for each other, they had spent less time together than either would have liked, thanks to their never ending duties and responsibilities helping the city recover from Kuvira's attack. Their friends and Korra's family all knew of course, but their time together had been mostly lunches, functions with friends, and private evenings (which merged into private mornings). An actual formal date had still to happen, and Asami was determined to make it perfect.

This involved some careful planning. First, the seats. A small box was the best idea, it would afford them privacy while making the evening more intimate. Besides, Asami might need to explain the ins and out of the performance to Korra without disturbing anyone else. Obtaining one for opening night took pulling a few strings (and the price of one of last-year's Satomobiles) but they were finally in Asami's hands.

Next, Korra herself. An invitation to the opera might not have been Korra's idea of dream-date, but Asami made sure to attend a pro-bending match with her first (and Mako and Bolin, just like old times) and to Korra's credit she could feel how important this was to Asami and only put up a token resistance.

Getting her dressed up was a little trickier. From talking to Pema concerning Korra's appearances at major Republic City events in the past, Asami learned that it had usually taken a charm offensive from Pema, mentor-words from Tenzin, and the dressing help of Jinora and Ikki to get Korra into her formal water-tribe attire, with protests most of the way.

But Asami had two tricks up her sleeve. First, she presented it as a dress-up event she and Korra could do together. And second, she promised to wear _that_ red dress, from Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. After that, Korra's resistance had crumbled pretty quickly.

As for _getting _her dressed, Asami wouldn't put it past her to try and do it herself, and then fly over in her glider in whatever the weather (an idea Korra had unconvincingly denied). Asami convinced her to have Pema properly fold and package the dress, and then fly over to Asami's early that evening, so they could have dinner together there. Afterwards Asami could have all the fun of getting Korra into the dress (having gotten Lin to obtain proper instructions from a local fashion house) as well as make some mental notes on how to best get her _out_ of it later if all went well.

It was the perfect night to take Asami's convertible to the concert hall, the moon rising over the harbor, the wind warm. The timing of the arrival had been carefully worked out as well. Asami wanted to make sure they didn't have to hurry to their seats, but out of courtesy to Korra she didn't want to spend a lot of time mingling with people Korra didn't know. Although her meeting a few more of the movers-and-shakers of Republic City in a social setting might be a good thing for her Avatar duties.

And besides, Asami wanted to show Korra off a _little_.

The performance, and Korra's reaction to it, was everything Asami had hoped for. Natsumi Tzu, playing the lead, was _fabulous_. The music, the dancing, and yes the fire-bending, even if Korra's excited opinion of it was along the lines of "They could be competing professionally!"

Asami couldn't help but think that Korra's appreciation of the show rather mirrored her own first impression, all those years ago. Some of the nuances of the genre were rather obviously going over her head, but her sheer delight in the pageantry on display left Asami feeling like she was going to burst. She took Korra's hand and held it gently, feel her squeeze her own in return, and hoped with all her heart that somewhere, somehow, her mother could see the two of them together.

After the thunderous standing ovation at the end (and a few "Hell yeahs!" from someone who may or may not have been the Avatar) Korra turned and hugged Asami around her shoulders. "I think I like operas!"

"Well, this one is up your alley. Some of them are a lot more depressing, with considerably less bending."

"Then what's the point?"

"Well, not everything in the world is bending related..." Asami started to say, but Korra just laughed and put her head on her shoulder. "I'm just being silly. I _feel _silly. Thank you so much for arranging all of this, and putting up with me to do it!" She lifted her head to look in Asami's eyes. "I have the best girlfriend in the world."

They shared a gentle kiss and Asami said, "Don't count it over yet. Would you like to go backstage and meet the performers? I'd love to get Natsumi Tzu's autograph myself."

"What, did you arrange that too?"

"No, but it's an opening night tradition that a select few patrons can get invited backstage for the celebration there, if they ask nicely."

"But... _everyone_ is gonna try and do that I bet, do you think we'd have a chance?"

One of the fascinating things Asami loved about Korra was that for all of her "I'M THE AVATAR, HEAR ME ROAR!" ways, she seemed to have no idea that she was _famous _famous, that if the Avatar requested the opportunity to personally congratulate the performers on their perfect opening night, _no one _was going to say no to that.

And so it proved.

Backstage, a party was in progress, which only got bigger once everyone realized the Avatar was in the house. Natsumi Tzu turned out to be a card-carrying member of Team Korra, and she and the Avatar ended up fangirling over each other while mutually exchanging autographs. The show's fire-benders showed off some of their moves upon request, with Korra then joining in, maybe a little over-exuberantly (fortunately fire-proofing _everything_ had long been standard practice during opera performances). The wine circulated around, and then around again (and again).

At some point Asami and Korra found themselves behind some scenery in a miraculously private corner, hands on each others waists, kissing, gently at first, and then with increasing passion.

As their hands slid up each other bodies and their arms tightened around each other, the corner of Asami's mind still capable of rational thought was calculating how long it was going to take to get out the front, have her car bought around, get through the departing traffic, and get back to her home.

_Half an hour at least, no wait, the 7__th__ street bridge was going to be closed starting at midnight for maintenance so we'd have to take the 12__th__ street bridge instead which would probably make it 45 minutes *argh* we might as well just have to fly to the Moon!_

But then it struck her that the Grand Republic Hotel was _just _across the street and wouldn't you know, Future Industries kept a suite reserved there at all times for visiting clients and executives and wasn't that a _good_ idea and the moment they had to pause for breath she would suggest that she and Korra make their goodbyes and then they could...

And then the flashbulb went off.

-end Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Lives in the Balance – Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The tea had arrived and Korra and Asami sat on the terrace, each with a gently steaming cup in their hands. Ms. Bae had served the tea and, following Asami's eyes and barely perceptible nod, had quietly gathered up the newspaper and taken it with her, closing the doors behind her.<p>

They sat, sipping their cups for a few moments more, and Korra was the first to break the silence.

"I really sorry about how I acted last night. It was all just _wonderful_, it really was! And I got into a snit right at the end of it thanks to that ... and I ruined the whole thing for you after all your work..."

"Korra, that's fine. I had a wonderful time with you as well, and you _didn't_ ruin the night. If anyone did it was that photographer creeping up on us."

The steam coming off of Korra's cup seemed to start increasing as the Avatar gritted her teeth. "If _only_ I'd managed to smoke his sneaky butt before he got away! _That_ would have a capper on the evening!"

* * *

><p>After being startled by the flashbulb it had taken the two women a few moments to realize what had happened, and a few moments more for Korra to extract herself from Asami's wrap (which she had in some mystifying way had become entangled in while they were embracing). By then the man with the camera had ducked out of their sight and back into the crowd. In the dim light behind the scenery neither had gotten a real look at him and couldn't find him again in the backstage party.<p>

Asami had tried to calm Korra down but the young Avatar was more in the mood to bring the building down to make sure she got the "interfering caterpillar-lice infested little sneak!", and she was still stuttering in anger when Asami took her outside for some air,"can't _believe _anyone would try to get away with that who ... who does he think he is..."

Korra had regained her composure after a few minutes, but the mood of the evening was thoroughly broken, and when Asami tentatively suggested rejoining the party Korra had shaken her head. "No, maybe ... maybe we should just get going."

The drive back to Asami's was a little strained at first (not helped by the 7th street bridge being closed for maintenance as predicted by Asami's subconscious) but with a little coxing Asami got Korra talking about her favourite parts of the performance and the mood improved greatly, although it still wasn't quite back to normal when they arrived back at Asami's house.

Still sitting in the car, Korra finally bought up the whale-elephant in the room, "Asami, who do you think that guy was? What was he after?"

"He may not have been anyone Korra, there were a lot of people photographing everything that evening. He likely was just some fan backstage shooting everything he could see." Asami smiled. "Maybe he just fled in terror once he realized he just photographed the Avatar and is burning his camera right now!"

Korra's laugh was a little forced. "Yeah, well, he would have gotten the terror right!"

"I doubt there is anything to worry about Korra, and even if there is we can deal with it. We've certainly handled much bigger problems than this."

"That's the truth."

They fell silent again for a few moments, and just when Asami was about to suggest Korra come inside for a while, just to sit together, Korra said "I think I should be going, it's been a big night and its getting late. I can manage the glider in this outfit, just don't tell Pema."

"All right Korra", Asami said calmly, a little stung but seeing that Korra was clearly still a little uncomfortable.

"But thanks for everything Asami, I _really_ did enjoy all of this and I know it was a big thing for you. I'll … I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure out how I can properly thank you."

"I'll work on some idea for that, my love. Have a good flight back". Inside, they shared a quick hug and Asami watched Korra lift off from her terrace and, silhouetted against the Moon, fly back towards Air Temple island.

* * *

><p>Asami waited a few moments for Korra's tea to stop boiling. "This is probably at least as much my fault Korra., maybe I should have been more careful last night... I didn't know that the public exposure would upset you so... "<p>

"What? No, this had _nothing_ to do with you Asami!" Korra burst out, with a look of panic on her face exceeding anything to date. "Don't ever think that! What, you wanted to give me a night to remember and it's your fault that people want to stick their noses in where they don't belong? I don't _want _to be careful with you, I _want_ everyone to know that I love you! And I do! It's just..."

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down again. She opened her eyes and continued. "When we told our friends and family and everyone was so happy for us and that was so, so great, they were happy _with _ us and that made everything even better. But this.. it's like they're _laughing _at us, at you! This morning on the street people were practically _sneering _at me because they think it's _funny_, when it's the most important thing in my life, and I couldn't take it if anything spoiled it!"

Asami reached over and took her hand again. "Korra, nothing could spoil it, least of all a few fools like this. I grew up Hoshi Sato's daughter after all, so I've had some experience with showing up in the gossip sheets. It's just noise for a day or two and then it dies away. There were even some photos of me and Mako published back when we were dating."

"What, like this one?" Korra blurted out, looking alarmed.

"Oh, no no no, nothing like _this _one." Asami answered, equally flustered. "No, this one is much, _much_ worse than any of those."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then both burst out laughing.

"Well, that kinda makes me feel better." Korra said after they regained their composure. "Probably won't make Mako feel any better, _oh Spirits_ he and everyone else we know is going to see that picture too!"

"Well, at least won't be a surprise to them. And you think it'll concern them? Tenzin and Pema will be worried about us, their kids will make fun of us, and Bolin will probably start a scrapbook."

Korra laughed a little again. "You're probably right about that, he gets more excited about us then Ikki does."

"But, the fact is that our relationship is now public knowledge Korra, and we're going to have to figure out how we want to handle that. I mean, you're probably the most famous person in the world, and people want to know more about you, if it's really their business or not."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, you genius-CEO-rich-raving beauty you." Korra grinned, and then became more sober. "Look, I know what you're saying Asami, and you're right. It's just, this should have been _our_ decision, not made for us by someone else. It's our lives after all."

"Agreed." Asami sighed and then had a thought. "Actually, maybe we've been lucky so far. We haven't exactly been _that_ careful. After all there was Pema walking in on us back in the Air Temple..."

"Yeah, I couldn't look her in the face for days after that without her giggling and me choking and everyone else wanting to know what it was about. But it could have been worse. What if it had been _Tenzin_ or even _Meelo..."_

"And there was Ling back in my office..."

"That one was your fault! It was after hours and you said everyone had gone home! What was she even doing there that late?"

"She was probably checking that I had had some dinner, she's such a dear. And she was so much more composed than we were, you have to admit. Not much phases her. Actually, she's the one who bought the paper to me this morning, because she was concerned about me, and you too I'm sure."

Korra's face clouded a little again on the mention of the newspaper. "Yeah, the paper... Look, what did it actually say? I never got past the front page."

"Not much more actually, just a few lines about `backstage at the opera`, `often seen in each others company` and a little innuendo about our past together. I think they were relying mostly on the picture for ..." Asami groped for some gentler phrase than "shock value" but Korra spoke up first.

"Yeah, I'll _bet_ they were!" She put her tea down a little harder than necessary and took a deep breath again. "I don't suppose going over there and levelling their offices would be a proper Avatar response would it?"

"I'm tempted to say yes and watch, but sorry, no."

"Or just finding this guy, boxing him up, and shipping him to South Pole so my father can deal with him?"

"Same answer."

"I know! I can have my good friend President Raiko... well guy-I-happen-to-know President Raiko exile him from Republic City forever, then it's not me doing it."

"Korra..."

"I know, I know! Making a big fuss about it will just make it worse. It just doesn't seem right that there's nothing I can _do_ about these jokers, tackling problems head-on is kind of my whole thing."

Asami smiled. "Yes it is Korra, and its one of the things I love about you. But the best way to deal with this photo might be to let any fuss die down a little first."

"Not my strong suit." Korra grumbled, but smiled a little at Asami in return and they just sat quietly together for a bit.

Rousing herself, Korra said "You've probably got a big 'I'm the boss' day ahead and here you are having to baby-sit the Avatar."

"I've already adjusted my schedule Korra, staying here for the day wouldn't be an issue if you want to..."

"No no, you're right, letting these bugs get to us, well me really, is the last thing we should do. And I can't believe you could just drop a whole day from the office, especially with everything you've got going on. Ling may like me but she'd never forgive me that! I'm just glad you're ok, and that you're really not upset about last night."

"Come here you." Asami leaned over and the two women shared a long hug.

"I'm thinking I need a good long day meditating back on the island and get this out of my system." Korra continued. "I'd rather not over-react in front of anyone else today."

"You don't have any official functions?"

"Thank the Spirits no, I've mostly been dropping in and helping out at reconstruction sites around the Portal and elsewhere the past week or so, no one will think anything if they don't see me today. But, but what about you? You must have all sorts of things to do today, are you going to be ok by yourself? Maybe I should come along and help you out?"

"Korra, that's sweet of you to ask, but I'll be fine. I am the 'boss' as you said, and I rather think I'll have Ling at my back at the office. Meditating sounds like a good idea."

"Hey, why don't you come out to Air Temple island for dinner tonight? I think I'd like to talk some more, and everyone would be glad to see you. I mean, I do owe you for last night..."

"And how would me having dinner prepared by Pema and the air acolytes work out to you paying me back?" Asami asked innocently.

"Er... I could do the dishes or something?" Korra tried, flailing for an answer, but Asami let her off the hook. "I'd love that, both dinner and seeing everyone. And maybe Tenzin will have some Air Master wisdom for the situation."

"I'd like to say that would be a first, but maybe you're right." Korra grinned at her. "Oh who am I kidding, you're _always _right."

They both laughed, and shared a quick kiss. Korra sorted out her glider and preparing to go, turned back to Asami. "And Asami, don't ever think this is about me being embarrassed or ashamed about been seen with you. I could _never _be ashamed about that!"

"I know love, I'll see you tonight." For the second time in less than a day, Asami watched Korra lift off from her terrace, but this time her heart was much lighter.

-end Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Lives in the Balance – Chapter 4

The sun rose higher, and Republic City seriously got down to the business of the day.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the office, Asami found that her suspicions regarding Ling were well founded. Everyone she passed was being studiously industrious, barely even raising their heads to say "Good morning Ms. Sato!" with not a single newspaper, of any edition, in sight.<p>

At the door to her office Ling was upright glaring out at everyone, but her expression switched to its usual calm efficiency once Asami approached. "Good morning Ms. Sato, I have your revised schedule ready for your review."

"Thank you Ling, I'm sorry I was delayed today. Let's get started."

Start they did, and for the first hour or so everything seemed just as always, except Ling was hovering more than usual. Asami was relaxing back into the rhythm of the day when she stopped by the desk of her office secretary, Mei, to check on the status of a scheduled client call later in the day and noticed a stack of "Received Call" notes sitting to one side. Mei had seemed awfully busy this morning on the phone whenever Asami had looked up.

"Am I behind on any of my calls this morning, Mei? I know I came in late but I should have a bit of time to catch up now."

Mei jumped a little. "Oh no Ms. Asami! (Unlike Ling, Mei was willing to compromise when it came to Asami's name.) Ah... it's not business ma'am." She smiled weakly. "I'm... under orders from Ms. Ling to run any non-business calls past her first today."

Ling appeared from nowhere at Asami's elbow. "It's nothing to trouble you with Ms. Sato, I thought you should concentrate on the day's work instead of any trivia..."

"Thank you Ling, really, but I think I need to know what's going on." Asami said firmly, and held out her hand for the notes. Mei, looking rather crestfallen, handed them over and Asami turned to go into her office and get this over with.

"Ah, Ms. Asami?" Mei blurted out, cringing a little under a glare from Ling but continuing anyway. "I, I know this is none of my business, but me and a lot of my friends here, we're, we're all really happy for you and Avatar Korra, really we are! I, I, just wanted to say that."

"Thank you very much Mei, I do appreciate that." Asami smiled at her, gave Ling a "leave the poor girl alone look", and continued back into her office.

Mei's words were a help as Asami paged thru the messages with a sigh. As she expected, they were mostly requests from various dailies, weeklies, magazines, and radio shows for "comment" (about what they didn't come out and say). There was even one from the _Voice of the City_, which Asami was forced to give a plus for nerve and a minus for literally everything else. _Won't tell Korra about that one_ she thought as that pellet of paper ended up in the waste-basket.

There was also a message from Mako. _Korra was right, he did see it._ She put that one aside to call back to first.

There were a few from committees and boards she was on asking for a return call, and one regarding a luncheon talk she was scheduled to give tomorrow that was marked URGENT. _If they have any problems with the fact that I kiss the woman who's saved this city, MULTIPLE TIMES, I couldn't care less!_

She took a deep breath and calmed down, much as Korra had done on her terrace earlierthat day. _I supposed I should give them a chance to actually be terrible before I condemn them. And better now then never. _With a sigh, she picked up the phone and begin to place her first call.

* * *

><p>Mako sat at his desk at the station. Actually, it was one side of a desk he shared with an fellow officer, sitting facing each other. He was away on vacation, which was something Mako was thankful for right now.<p>

Mako knew that he was considered the "dense" one of old Team Avatar (Bolin being "oblivious"), which he felt was a little unfair. Even before Korra and Asami had returned from the Spirit World he know _something_ important was going on between them, and at Varrick and Tzu Li's wedding he'd wanted Korra to know he'd always have her back, and he always would. It was great to see her back to her old self, and while their announcement had knocked him a _little_ off his feet, even he could see that they complimented each other far better than he had ever did.

With either of them.

Which had made his initial time at the station something of an ordeal. It was public knowledge that he was the guy who had dated the two "biggest catches in Republic City" as it was usually put around here, and he had wound up with neither. For a couple of months there had been a "Mako's Ex's" section on the bulletin board with all the news clippings either Korra or Asami had appeared in, with numerous other indignities sent his way (Lu and Gang being the worst offenders) and he had no real recourse but just keep his head down and take it. It had taken a while but in the end everyone had finally lost interest.

Until this morning.

When Mako had first seen the newspaper on the street his first thought (after he pulled himself together) was _Korra is going to go completely nuts over this. _His second was _Asami... will likely be OK, she always seemed pretty calm about stuff like this when we were dating._ And his third _I should get into the station and call Air Temple island, if Korra doesn't know about this yet it'd be better if Tenzin or Pema to talk to her first._

A wall of cat-calls hit Mako the moment he walked into the squad room (having finally moved back to regular duties now that Prince Wu was ex-Prince Wu) but he ignored it all until he got on the telephone. Fortunately, he got Jinora right away, and finding out that Korra had already left and that Asami had called earlier as well looking for her, he asked for Pema and filled her in on the situation.

"Oh dear," Pema said, "do you think Korra and Asami will be all right?"

"Asami should be OK, she's got some experience with this nonsense, and considering she just tried to reach Korra she must already know about it. Korra … "

"It might be better if she found out from someone close to her." Pema finished. "I agree. But if she wasn't on her way to Asami's this morning then I'm afraid I don't know where she went. I'll ask around here and keep an eye out for her coming back."

"I'll try calling Asami and how she is, and if she's seen Korra. Thanks, Pema."

"Thank you, Mako. "

Mako hung up, but before he could start dialling again a copy of the paper (one of several scattered around the room, including one on the bulletin board) was dropped in front of him.

"Hey Mako! I guess we finally know why you didn't get anywhere with them!" came a cheery comment from across the room. "Guess it wasn't your fault after all!".

"Yeah, I guess the evidence really speaks for itself!" This comment was felt to be particularly hilarious around the room.

Mako took a deep breath and stood up. He flexed his fingers and his hands lit up in flames, causing everyone watching to quiet down, more than a little.

"Right," he said. "who's copy is first?"

* * *

><p>After all the windows had been opened to clear the smoke out of the station, Mako and everyone else in the squad had ended up standing before Lin Beifong, enduring an epic lecture on "unprofessional behaviour". "Now you can all continue to just stand around and gossip," she concluded, "or <em>you can get back to work!"<em>

There was a general scatter back to their desks, but she added "Not you Mako" as he turned as well. She leaned back and regarded him. "Over-react much, do you think?"

"Chief, I don't care if they make fun of me," Mako said quietly, "but they don't get to just make fun of Korra and Asami."

"I think those two are more than capable of taking care of themselves. But I can respect someone who stands up for his friends." Beifong replied, in what may well have been the first real praise Mako had ever received from her.

And the moment ended when she continued "Which is why you're only pulling a week of double-shifts for setting fire to the squad room." She leaned in uncomfortably close. "Don't ever do that again."

"Understood Chief." Mako saluted and retreated back to his desk, where he decided trying a quick call to Asami wouldn't be pushing his luck _too_ much...

* * *

><p>Korra had taken her time returning to Air Temple island, making a slow circuit of the city and just feeling the winds around her. About an hour after she had left Asami she made a neat landing back in the temple courtyard. Pema came hurrying out with a concerned look on her face and Korra found out about Mako's call.<p>

"He was worried about you and Asami both Korra, he said there was something in a newspaper that might upset you?"

"I know about it Pema, and I've already talked to Asami about it. I'm … not very happy about it, but I'm working on it. I thought I'd meditate in the alcove for a while, that should make Tenzin happy at least. Or maybe I should call Mako back first..."

"Let me handle calling Mako back for now Korra. Tenzin had an early appointment this morning, do you want me to send him out to you when he gets back?"

"I'll come looking when I'm done, I think I just need some quiet time right now." Korra stopped for a moment and laughed a little. "Wow, who ever would have thought I'd say that?"

Pema smiled. "I'll have Jinora keep Ikki and Meelo out of your way, they're both a little wound up over this."

"Thanks Pema." Korra started to leave and stopped. "Pema, when Tenzin stopped seeing Lin and started seeing you, did people.. bother you guys about it at all? I mean, I guess you were all kind of famous. If that's none of my business just say so!" she quickly added.

"That's all right Korra. Tenzin and Lin were "kind of famous," considering who they were, I was just this air acolyte from a village no one had ever heard of. I suppose there was some talk about it, but I was spending most of my time here on the island, and none of us were what you would call "glamorous" people. I mean, Tenzin has many wonderful qualities, but … have you seen photographs of him at functions?"

"Yeahhhh..." Korra said. For an Air-Bending Master Tenzin came off rather... _solid_ in pictures. And Lin would just crush anyone who tried something like this with her. _Which is not an option open to me for some reason I don't understand._

Korra turned to go again, but stopped again. "Wait, what did you mean Ikki and Meelo were a little wound up? I though you said that it was only you that talked to Mako, what would they be wound up about?"

"Ah." said Pema. And stopped.

Korra looked at her for a few seconds and sighed. "They've seen a copy of the paper, haven't they?"

"A.. few copies came over this morning with the usual deliveries, and … got passed around. Jinora's been rounding them all up. I thought it would be best to not mention it." Pema put her hand on Korra's arm. "Ikki and Meelo are just happy for you two, Korra, they don't mean anything by all their antics. And I _will_ keep them out of your way today."

"I know Pema, thanks. Oh, Asami will be coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, wonderful, it'll be good to see her!"

"Yeah, it will." Korra turned away for the third time. "Now I think I really need to meditate."

"And Korra?" Pema interrupted this time. "I think you and Asami just looked like two people very much in love."

Korra smiled in thanks, and finally made her way to the alcove. Folding her legs, she took a deep breath and let it out again, finding her balance.

-end Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Lives in the Balance – Chapter 5

Korra opened her eyes to find that the sun had slipped well past noon. _Wow. I have seriously gotten better at this. Or I just fell asleep again. _She was also completely ravenous. _Yeah... I did end up missing breakfast completely after all. _Smoothly rising to her feet, she made her way to the temple kitchens in search of a snack.

On her way, she also found Tenzin. "Ah Korra, good afternoon." the Air Master said.

"Hey Tenzin, been hovering waiting for me to come in?"

"What? No, of course not!" he denied, being about as convincing as Korra usually was. "But Pema said you might want to talk so I... "

"I... would actually, but I need get something to eat as well. Meet you in the dining room?"

Shortly, at the main table (empty except for the two of them) Korra tucked into a plate of last nights leftovers across from her mentor.

"So, I guess either you found out about the newspaper yourself or Pema filled you in when you got back to the island?"

"A... little of both actually. I had a meeting this morning regarding confirming the diplomatic status of the new Air Temples, now that we have them again..." (Korra had to hide a smile at how Tenzin swelled a little with pride whenever the reborn Air Nation was acknowledged) "and I'm afraid the matter seems to be the talk of the town today." He stopped as Korra put her head down on the table. "Ah, Pema said you _did_ already know about it..."

"No no, it's not you Tenzin." Korra replied, still face-down. "It's just... I was kind of hoping people would just take a look and then get on with their lives, but I don't suppose it'll be that easy."

"You've been the centre of public attention before, Korra, right from your arrival in Republic City. It certainly caused a stir when you took up pro-bending, especially with myself."

That got a smile out of Korra, "Yeah, I remember how _enthusiastic_ you were about it."

"And I was wrong. Which should tell you how seriously you should treat other people's ill-informed opinions of the choices you make for yourself."

"I know Tenzin, Asami says the same thing. I'm just mad that my and Asami's lives have been put on display, _literally_, in front of a million people without anyone asking what _we_ wanted!" She leaned back with a sigh. "I mean, I certainly got my share of bad press during my first year here, and after harmonic convergence, but that was all Avatar stuff, it was my responsibility. This is my _life_, and that's different!"

"I don't disagree with your feelings, Korra." said Tenzin quietly. "I have always been a very private person myself."

"I wonder if Aang had any problems like this, or any of the other Avatars. I'd really like to know how they'd handle it without punching people."

"It's become a far different world than that of my father, and all the Avatar's before him." Tenzin replied. "Although.. he had his `picture` problems as well. I remember once as a boy he showed me one of his old Fire Nation wanted posters he had kept. It was a drawing of a bald child with tattoos, and he was always little indignant about how bad a likeness it was, although I remember thinking that surely that was a good thing."

"Exactly how many bald kids with tattoos were running around in those days?"

"Well, perhaps you have a point there. In any case even in my father's time, and certainly in the years before that how many people even knew what the Avatar looked like? Or anything about them really except for a name and some stories of what they had accomplished? _Everyone_ knowing about your life, including things you felt were private, was simply not something that could happen then. It's only in this present world now, with all its changes, that that's become possible."

Korra glared at him. "If you're trying to make me feel better Tenzin, you're doing a lousy job of it!"

"It's not that Korra, it's... " He fell silent for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. "Korra, after harmonic convergence when the link between you and the past Avatars was broken I didn't want you to know, but I was devastated at first. I know that it couldn't be avoided, but I felt that the loss was a terrible blow to the entire idea of the Avatar, all that past knowledge, all that history... not to mention the link to my father."

"But I've come to think I was wrong about that. Things _have _changed Korra, and more than just the advent of silly scandal sheets. I believe now that the whole _world_ has turned a page, that harmonic convergence wasn't the end of the Avatars but the end of their First Age, and this is now the Second. That new challenges will arise that old wisdom doesn't apply to, and new wisdom will have to be found, and you are already working on doing just that."

"So this is an issue that I don't think my father, or any other Avatar, may have been much of a help with. It's a new problem for a new world, and you and Asami need to find you own way thru it."

Korra stared at him for a bit. "Well... thanks Tenzin. FOR HEAPING STILL MORE RESPONSIBILITY ON MY SHOULDERS!"

"If I didn't think you could handle it Korra, I wouldn't have put it there. Our time together had taught me that."

Korra leaned back in her chair, hanging her head back and staring at the ceiling. "Great. So now I have to deal with the whole world being up on my personal life AND define the course of the Avatar for the next couple of thousand years. And I thought being the Avatar just meant beating up on bad guys."

"You haven't thought that for a long time Korra." Tenzin smiled, just a little, himself. "And I'm probably the worst person here to give you advice on dealing with your personal life, the Spirits know I made a hash of mine for the longest of times. Actually, you certainly played a part in Lin and I becoming on good terms again, and I never thanked you for that."

"That was mostly Lin being cranky from what I could see."

"Well, it turned out what she needed was something to stir things up, which is what you've done for all of us."

"I think sometimes _that's_ my real bending power."

"No Korra, your true gift is that you want to fix things. No, _everything_. And you don't let anything stop you until you do. Which is how I know you'll find a path thru this as well."

Korra had a blink a few times to make sure her eyes were clear before allowing, "Ok, Iguess that was a _little_ helpful after all."

"I'm glad Korra, and ah.. Pema said you had spoken to Asami earlier and she was coming over this evening?"

"Oh yeah, and she's been a lot tougher about this than I've been so far. Which... I guess bothers me a bit as well. I don't want her to have to be the tough one and get me thru this, I want_ us_ to get thru this together, so I've got to get my head in the game!"

"I think you're doing that now Korra, and I'm sure the two of you together with a little time and patience can resolve how you want to handle this."

"Time and patience, huh? Isn't that pretty much your answer for everything?"

"That's because it is always the correct answer. And Korra, there's nothing wrong in any relationship with relying on your partner's support, Spirits know I would have been a hopeless father without Pema's help."

"Would have been?" Korra chuckled a little at Tenzin's frown and threw up her hands, "Sorry, sorry, you just made that too easy. But thanks again."

Standing, Korra stretched. "All right, that's enough with the meditation and the mooning around for the day, think I'll see if any of your new air-benders feel like being knocked around by the Avatar in the name of training for the afternoon."

"Please don't be too hard on them Korra, that's a lesson I had to learn!" Tenzin called after the Avatar as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>Asami finished the workday in only a slightly foul mood, mostly due her next day's speaking engagement with the Republic City Business Development League being "temporarily postponed" due to "worries about the event being overshadowed by … other current events." <em>In other words, everyone will just want to ask about me and Korra. Which … isn't even that unlikely, admittedly. <em>Still, it was going to be _quite_ a while until she'd be returning their calls again.

Everything else hadn't gone badly. She'd touched base with Mako, assuring him that yes, she and Korra had spoken, no they hadn't worked out yet how or if they would respond to the article, she was fine and Korra was off to meditate for the day.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help out." Mako offered.

"Thank you Mako, although Korra would take that as a opportunity to ask if you could have the photographer arrested."

"Actually, I checked on the guy's name, and he's pretty well known around here, but just on various misdemeanour's, petty trespass and the like. He's mostly just a nuisance, until …"

"Yes, until … " Asami sighed. "Well, please don't take the law into your own hands, neither of us would want you to get into any trouble."

"Yeah, I'm already in enough..."

"Oh, why?"

"Er, no reason, forget I said anything!"

A little perplexed, Asami was about to go when a thought struck her. "Mako, I've been here all day and Ling's been keeping me cocooned as much as possible. Can you tell me, how have people been reacting to the picture? I need to know honestly."

Mako was quiet for a few moments. "Not badly, in the sense that no one seems to be against you two in any way. It's that … I don't think you, and certainly not Korra, would care for _how_ some people, and especially the guys around here, express how they feel about it."

"With whistles and snarky comments?"

"I didn't say that!"

"No you didn't. Thank you again Mako."

Asami had ignored all the other media calls for now, _Korra and I need to decided how to handle them together first, _and the remainder had been associates and major investors who for the most part had just wanted to reach out and check to she how she was, although a few did hint that for the sake of "corporate image" she would need to more careful in the future. _That I already knew._

All in all, she was glad when she could finally leave for the day with a clear professional conscience. _Now down to the docks, and then the ferry to Air Temple island and relax for the evening with Korra._

Ling knocked and entered her office. "Leaving for the day Ms. Sato?"

"Yes Ling, can you have my satomobile bought around please?"

"It … may be best to leave thru the west side entrance Ms. Sato." Ling said quietly. "I am afraid there are some reporters loitering around the front."

Turning, Asami took a look through the window blinds, and her heart sank, just a little, at the sight of a few satomobiles parked just outside company property, with some men lounging around them. _Even a photographer or two. Of course. And I can assume the Air Temple dock is staked out as well._

Squaring her shoulders, she said firmly "Thank you Ling, but the front will be fine. I have absolutely nothing to hide from these people."

Ling looked at her for a moment and seemed to reach a decision. "_No_ Ms. Sato. You certainly _do not!_ May I say... Mei is not the only one who is very happy for you, and for Avatar Korra, after all you both have been through! That people would try to make it seem tawdry is a disgrace!"

Asami smiled and reached out to take her arm. "And where is my oh-so-professional Ling now?" she asked, and Ling flushed slightly (a first in Asami's memory). "I've said this before but please take it to heart just how much I appreciate your support, Ling. But I don't intend to do anything else right now but go past those men with my head held high."

"Understood, Ms. Sato, but before you go, I have been thinking of this matter all day, and perhaps I have a suggestion for you and Avatar Korra?"

"If it's your idea Ling, I'm all ears."

-end Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

Lives in the Balance – Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Dinner at Air Temple island was always a treat for Asami, and not just because Korra was there. The sense of "family" was always something she luxuriated in, the general noise and boisterousness of the event, something her dinners with her father had come to lack in the years before his imprisonment. Especially with Meelo carefully located by Pema as far as possible from her and Korra.<p>

It hadn't been difficult at the start to get Tenzin talking about the latest goings-on in the Air Nation, and that dominated the conversation for most of the meal, Asami wanting to just relax and enjoy the atmosphere for a while before bringing up their situation with Korra again. Although Korra was far more relaxed now then she had been at the start of the day, greeting Asami with a big hug right when she had gotten off the ferry and chatting with her about the potential of the latest crop of air-benders as they walked up to the dining hall, hand-in-hand.

It was after the dishes had been cleared (and Pema firmly turned down Korra's offer to help with them) that Korra had turned to Asami and asked. "Asami.. how was your day, really? I've been feeling a little guilty about just hiding out here all day when you haven't..."

"My day was fine Korra. Like I told you Ling had everything handled at the office, and I don't think she even really needed to do that, people there were happy for us. I did get a few nonsense calls.."

"Oh yeah? From who?" Korra broke in.

"Yeah! From who?" Ikki added, looking determined. "We'll show 'em the old what for!"

Asami had to smile, "Thank you both, but really it was just a nuisance more than anything else. I also heard from people who just wanted to make sure we were OK, like Mako for one."

"Yeah, Pema said he called, that was really good of him. I gotta call him tomorrow or stop by the station to thank him."

"Er, the station may not be the best idea Korra." Asami put forward a bit cautiously, and followed up in reply to her look. "I … got the impression from him that his colleagues had all seen the picture and ..."

"And were all acting like jerks about it!" Korra finished, getting flushed again. "Argh! I just can't _stand_ this nonsense! It's nobody's _business_..."

Asami took Korra's hand and Pema put her hands on Korra's shoulders. Everyone (even Meelo) stayed quiet for a few moments while Korra calmed down. " … Sorry everybody … I hate that I get so worked up about this, I mean it's just the best thing in my life," she gave Asami a look and her hand a squeeze when she said this, receiving a smile in return, "and everyone wants to stick their nose in!"

"I agree it's frustrating Korra," Tenzin said. "but just waiting it out might be the best thing to do. Surely everyone will find something else to occupy them before long."

"And a lot of people are just happy for you two," Jinora added. "People know what you've both been thru the past few years, and they're happy to see you happy."

Korra sighed, "I know, I just wish people had just asked us instead of someone taking it into his own hands with that blasted picture..."

"Actually... " Asami begin, "Ling had a suggestion along those lines that she talked to me about today."

"Oh? Well, she's probably a lot more level-headed that I am right now, so let's hear it."

"Well, there's two ways we can really handle this right now Korra. " Asami begin. "We can just wait for the whole thing to blow over like Tenzin suggested, or .. we can try and get in front of the issue. Ling suggested we arrange a sit-down interview with a real journalist, someone with a proper reputation, the two of us. We can set it up to talk on our own terms, and say everything we want people to know. Ling's handled a lot of the publicity events for Future Industries in the past and she has a few candidates she can run past us if we're interested."

"I .. dunno." Korra took a breath and blew it out slowly. "I still think this isn't anyone else's business but … maybe doing something is better than not. Although if I end up toasting whoever it is when they ask something `funny` that wouldn't end up helping much."

"We're not talking _Voice of the City_ Korra. " Asami smiled. "Ling was thinking one of the weeklies she had contacts with, we can both read over some of the work her suggestions have done and get a feel for how we might work with them.

Think of it this way, we could pull the rug out from under all the reporter types lurking around right now trying to get the `big story` by giving it to someone else we like instead."

"So we can work some revenge in there? Maybe it's not a bad idea after all." Korra chuckled a bit and the atmosphere of the room began to lighten. "I mean, I just _really _want to go back to the opera with you, or take a walk in the park together or lunch at that noodle place and _not_ have to deal with any idiots."

"I don't think you'll ever have to not deal with idiots, there seem to be a lot of them around." Jinora said (with general assent given around the room ranging from a graven nod from Tenzin to an outright snort from Korra) "But maybe it is a good idea to take control of this yourselves, then let other people do it."

"Well if _Jinora_ thinks so..." Korra begin, and lead the room in the laugh that followed (although Tenzin looked a little pained). "OK, I'm not 100% convinced, but I'll sleep on it, and we can talk some more about it tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." Asami agreed with a smile, and leaned in for a quick kiss, leaving Korra adorably flustered with a muttered "Asami!" and Pema and Jinora (smiling themselves) restraining Meelo and Ikki.

* * *

><p>The next day found Korra at Asami's mansion in the early evening for a casual dinner together, upstairs in her drawing room.<p>

"I caught up with Mako on the way over here." Korra was telling Asami. "I … took your advice and called him first instead of just dropping by the station. We had to meet up at that little fried dumpling cafe he likes rather than his place, he said he had to go right back to the station after for some reason."

"I'm … sure he's just busy." said Asami, thinking back to her conversation with him the previous day, and deciding not to bring that up.

"Anyway, I thanked him for looking out for us, and I managed to _not_ ask him to arrest the entire press corps of Republic City."

"Probably a good idea."

"Yeah, I was a little worried actually that he'd really do it, he seemed as intense about all this as, well, I've been being."

Asami regarded Korra fondly. "Are you … feeling better today? You seem better."

"I got a decent night's sleep last night after you left, and I had a pretty relaxing day at the Air Temple. I talked your idea about the interview over some more with Pema and Jinora," Korra told Asami, "and .. let's do it. I like the idea of actually doing something about this instead of just waiting around and seeing what happens."

"OK Korra, great!" Asami smiled. "Ling actually prepared a bunch of sample articles from journalists she likes today, if you want to get started we can begin looking at them tonight."

"How does she manage to keep you on track and do all this other stuff on the side?!" Korra wondered with a shake of her head. "Maybe I should find myself a Ling, dealing with the media has never been my strong suit. When I think about those press conferences I kept getting tossed into when I first came to Republic City..."

"I thought you handled yourself well from the very first, considering you had never done anything like that before. I mean, had you ever even seen that many people in one place before?"

"Yeah, right... hey, `from the very first`? You mean you listened to those broadcasts? That was before we even met!"

"Well, it was big news, the Avatar come to town. I was as interested as everyone else."

"And I impressed you then?"

"You have never not impressed me."

A knock at the door from Ms. Bae, coming to clear the dishes, gave the two a jolt (and probably saved them from yet another embarrassing interruption). After she was gone, Asami pulled out the various Republic City publications Ling had provided and divided them up for them to review, Korra sprawled on the floor, Asami curled up in an armchair.

"This feels like schoolwork." Korra grumbled after about a half-hour, paging thru another magazine for the articles neatly notated in Ling's precise hand.

"Oh, I'm _sure _you were an attentive student when it came to non-bending subjects." Asami said drily, looking up from her own equally precise notes.

"Hey, why does the Avatar really need to know the linage of the Earth Kingdom going back a thousand years anyway? If the White Lotus could have just given me a straight answer on that one maybe I would have paid attention! Besides, there was always something else more interesting to do." Korra looked up at Asami and smiled, and then reached out to stroke her leg. "And speaking of more interesting things we could be doing..."

Asami reached down to give Korra's hand a swat. "Work first, dear, and then play. It's the secret of a successful life."

"Slave-driver." Korra rolled over on a pile of papers with a sigh. "So, what do you think of these? You've probably got a better sense of this than I do."

"It's important to find someone we both like Korra. And it's also important to decide what exactly we want to say. I mean, we could aim for a fluff piece that we basically write ourselves, there's plenty of people who would be more than happy to do that for us if they get their name on it..."

Korra made a face. "Yeah... but I don't think I'd get along with someone who's willing to do that."

"I agree. But if we want to sit down with a real journalist we have to be ready to answer real questions. Is … that something you think you'd be comfortable with?"

Korra was quiet for a few moments. "I think so, as long as it's not from someone just out to grab a headline. I mean, I _don't_ want to hide the fact that I love you Asami. I don't actually think I have anything to hide at all. I just want there to be a balance between our lives and everyone else's."

Asami looked down at her girlfriend. "Agreed." For another few moments she regarded Korra stretched out on the floor, and then she put her notes and papers to one side. "So... you love me?"

Korra looked up mischievously "Did I say that?"

"I think you did actually." Asami patted her lap. "Why don't you come up here and say it again?"

"What happened to work before play?" Korra asked, rolling over to Asami's chair and kneeling up in front of her.

"Rules were made to be broken."

* * *

><p>Somewhat later, Korra lay dozing, snuggled up next to Asami. Stirring slightly, she drifted back to wakefulness, finding Asami propped up on some pillows, one arm around Korra, reading another magazine.<p>

"Hey there." Korra said. "Don't you _ever_ go off the clock? I thought I had you pretty thoroughly distracted there!"

"That you did, love." Asami leaned in for a slow kiss. "But you're the one who falls asleep afterwards, I thought we had that established by now. Besides, there was one more article that I was about to take a look at before we got … distracted."

"Which was your doing, let's make that clear!" Korra pulled herself up next to Asami and leaned in to take a look at the magazine. "Where's the by-line … oh yeah, Katiyana. She wrote that piece about the people moving back into the area around the Spirit Portal, I actually know a bunch of the people she talked to."

"Yes, I read that one too. This is an interview she somehow managed with Lin a few years back after Amon tried to take over the city. "

"Wow." Korra read a bit and laughed a little to herself. "And Lin is actually answering in complete sentences! This women must be good!" Reading a little more she added "Hey, Katiyana is quoting Tenzin here about how Lin held off Amon so he could get Pema and the kids to safety, I know how grateful he was to Lin for that, maybe he wanted her to get her due in public. "

"Well, she's not exactly coming off as cuddly here, not that she would want to." Asami said. "And Katiyana does ask her some serious questions about how ready the city was for a crisis like that."

"Yeah... but not in a nasty way." Korra read a bit more quietly and then looked over at Asami. "So, is she the one you think we should talk to?"

"I have a good feeling about her, and I think Ling does too, going by all her notes." Asami waved at the drawing room beyond the open bedroom doors, where all her papers could be seen now lying rather scattered on the floor (along with assorted pieces of clothing).

Korra settled back, thinking. "Well, she's Water Tribe, so she had that going for her."

"Yes, it's not like anyone from the Water Tribe has ever tried to destroy you and the world before." Asami replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

Korra gave her a punch in the shoulder. "And what are the odds of that happening again? I did like her stuff that I read." She lay quietly for a few moments more. "Let's do it."

Asami smiled. "I'll talk to Ling tomorrow and have her reach out to her. If she's interested it shouldn't take long to set up."

"Sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. Then we can get back to the important stuff." She rolled on her side and regarded Asami, and then took the magazine from her hand and tossed it across the room. "Speaking of the important stuff I think you're looking distractable again. And I guarantee this time you'll fall asleep before I do."

Asami reached out to pull Korra to her. "Promises, promises."

- end Chapter 6 -


End file.
